Father's Day
by Topazicatzbeth
Summary: Grace has a special day planned with her dad.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Big thanks to wenwalke for all her help. Hope you all enjoy this one.**

**My youngest son starts school nursery today so now both my boys will be out every morning during the week. What am I going to do with all this free time? I can feel Danny running for the hills. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50 or make any money from this. It's all for the love of whump. **

**Chapter One**

Grace Williams was excited. She had been planning this day for weeks and it was going to be amazing. Today was Father's Day, and Grace had the whole day planned. She had made her Uncle Steve promise that under no circumstances would Danny be called into work, even if the Governor's life was at stake.

She had a big surprise planned, so the two of them could have a special father/daughter day, with a special picnic made up of her dad's favourite foods. She had even arranged for her Uncle Steve to make the picnic, so her dad wouldn't have a clue. She had saved up all her allowance and even done some odd jobs for the team to earn some money to help pay for her present, then she had negotiated fiercely with Kamekona to arrange her surprise. It had helped that Kamekona found it hard to say no to her big brown eyes.

Grace had set her alarm early that morning so she could bring her father breakfast in bed. The breakfast tray was set up with toast and scrambled eggs, done in the microwave 'cos Danno still wouldn't let her use the stove unsupervised. And finally she placed a mug of coffee on the tray and headed to her dad's room.

"Danno, breakfast," Grace called as she entered the room. Danny slowly blinked opened his eyes and Grace laughed as he looked at her and smiled, his hair was a mess, flopping in his eyes.

"Morning Danno, Happy Father's Day." She said setting down the tray on his lap, once he had hoisted himself into a sitting position in bed. Grace then ran around the other side of the bed, and climbed in next to her dad.

"Breakfast in bed, Wow Monkey, you're spoiling me. Thanks baby."

"You're welcome Danno." She said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "I made this for you too." She said handing him an envelope.

Making sure the tray was balanced properly Danny took the card and opened it. A smaller envelope fell out. Ignoring that for a second he examined the beautiful hand drawn card. Grace had made him a card every year since she had been old enough to hold a pencil, and he had kept every one. Each year the pictures got more detailed as his daughters artistic skills blossomed.

"This is really good, Grace." Danny said admiring all the details. She had copied one of his favourite photos of the two of them from when they first moved to Hawaii. They had been at Steve's playing on the beach and Danny had scooped her up onto his shoulders. Steve had captured the moment with his camera phone so they could remember the great day.

"Thanks Danno, now open your present," she said indicating the smaller envelope on his lap.

Danny stood the card on the bedside table and retrieved the smaller envelope. Opening it he saw another hand drawn picture, this time of a beach, with a picnic laid out. Inside the card Danny read.

_This card entitles Detective Daniel Williams, the worlds greatest dad, to a day of father/daughter fun with Miss Grace Williams, where you are cordially invited to a picnic lunch on our own private beach._

"That sounds great Monkey." Danny smiled, wrongly presuming that they would be headed to Steve's private beach for the afternoon. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Danno, now eat your breakfast so you can shower and get ready." Grace ordered leaping out of bed and heading for the bathroom to get ready her self.

Finishing his breakfast, Danny took the tray into the kitchen and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. Then seeing Grace had finished in the bathroom, he nipped in and showered. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked to his room. "Grace, what exactly do I need to wear today?"

"Something for the beach, silly," Grace answered, "I have everything else you'll need packed." She said dragging a large beach bag out of her room.

"Oh you do?" He asked amused by his daughters planning.

"Yep so just throw on some swimmers and a t-shirt." She instructed.

Danny quickly dressed in some blue boardies and a white t-shirt, and slipped on some pumps, no way was he going to wear slippers. Going back into the bathroom he quickly styled his hair into its usual slicked back style then went to meet Grace in the living room.

Grace was all ready having dressed in shorts and a t-shirt over her bikini, Danny still wasn't happy with his daughter in a bikini, but had been forced to accept his daughter was growing up.

"Ok Danno, come here." She ordered. Danny approached his daughter wondering what she had planned next. "Sit." She ordered to which he complied. She then pulled out one of Danny's old ties, which coincidentally had been a previous Father's Day gift, and wrapped it around his head, covering his eyes.

"Err, Grace?" Danny asked confused. "If I'm blindfolded, how am I gonna see to drive to Steve's?"

"We're not going to Uncle Steve's." Grace replied with delight that Danny didn't have a clue about her surprise.

"We're not? Just the card said private beach, how are we getting there then?"

"I arranged a lift." Grace said running to answer the door as Steve arrived right on cue.

Seeing Danny sat on the couch, blindfolded, Steve laughed, "Morning Danno, your chauffeur has arrived."

"Steve? Good of you to join us. Please tell me she doesn't have anything crazy planned." Danny said now totally at a loss as to what they would be doing for the day.

"I could, but I'd be lying." Steve smiled. "Come on partner, I'll help you to the truck." Steve carefully guided Danny out, loaded their bags, and then set off to Grace's planned destination.

"Something smells good." Danny commented as the smell of pastrami hit his nose and he tried to ignore the nervous butterflies that were forming in his stomach.

"It's our picnic, Danno." Grace said excitedly peering into the basket. "Did you get everything Uncle Steve?"

"Sure did, Gracie, and there are a few extra things in there too."

"How much do I owe you?" She said pulling out her little purse and unzipping it.

"Put that away sweetheart, this one's on me."

"What?" Danny asked surprised. "Did you just agree to pay for something? Grace you need to tell me your secret for getting Mr Tightwad to part with his cash."

"Being cute, Danno." Steve replied, "So you've no hope."

Danny gave a quick laugh, "so if you're in on this whole thing, should I be worried?"

"Hey, I only sorted the food she asked for, and agreed to drive you. I found out what you were going yesterday, so this is all on your darling daughter buddy, nothing to do with me." Steve said firmly getting his disclaimer in. He had a feeling his best friend wasn't going to be over the moon at first with his present.

Finally they arrived at their destination and Steve helped Danny out of the truck. Grace ran into position and shouted, "Ok, Uncle Steve. Take off the blindfold."

Steve stepped behind Danny and started to undo the tie. "Just remember your daughter has worked very hard to pull this off. Please try to enjoy it." He whispered.

Danny's chest filled with dread at Steve's words, and as the blindfold was removed he blinked at the sun that burned his eyes. He saw Grace stood next to Kamekona, and they were stood in front of his helicopter.

"Surprise!" Grace yelled. "Kamekona is gonna take us on a private tour of the island, and then drop us at a private cove for the day."

"Wow, Monkey. That sounds...great." Danny said in his best fake excited voice.

"Sure will be, Jersey." Kamekona said loading the picnic basket into the helicopter. "In you get shortie, I got a schedule to keep."

Grace eagerly jumped in and picked up a head set, and Danny started to walk over to join her, realising Steve wasn't following he stopped and turned, "aren't you coming too?"

"No, I'm just the chauffeur. This is yours and Grace's day, Danny." Steve replied.

"I'm supposed to fly in that thing with...him." Danny said gesticulating in Kamekona's direction as he moved around the helicopter doing his final checks.

"What's the problem, Danny? You've flown with him before, and Grace really wants to fly."

"Yes I've flown with him before, but with you there, Steven. I trusted you to take over when he messed up." Danny said in a quiet voice.

"He's not gonna mess up, Danny. He took the test and passed. He's been taking tours for months now and had no problems."

"Then the law of averages says it's time."

"Law of averages, seriously? You really are just afraid of flying aren't you?" Steve said shaking his head.

"Danno, hurry up." Grace shouted from the helicopter door.

"Stop worrying and go join your daughter, have fun, enjoy the time together. I'll see you when you get back and drive you home." Steve ordered passing him the tie, which Danny shoved in his pocket. Then Steve turned Danny back in the direction of the helicopter and pushing him to start him off walking. "Have a good Father's Day, Danno."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. So this story has more Kamekona in it and I'm not sure if I can really write him and Flippa. So apologies if their dialect is rubbish. **

**Chapter Two**

Danny was finally starting to relax and enjoy himself. Grace was loving it. She had enjoyed watching people play on the beach, and now Kamekona was flying them over the rainforest, pointing out waterfalls. Grace had her nose flat to the window as she admired the beautiful waterfall cascading down the hill side. "Isn't it amazing, Danno?"

"It is." Danny replied. As much of a city guy as he was, he could also appreciate the beauty of nature, and the waterfall really was impressive. Danny couldn't hear the noise of the water over the helicopter, but he didn't doubt it was impressive judging by the sheer amount of water thundering down and opening up into a pool that sat in the middle of a small clearing.

"Sorry Keiki, time to get going." Kamekona's voice came over the head set as they veered off back towards the coast.

Grace sat back and smiled at her dad. "Are you having fun, Danno?" She asked.

"Of course, baby, I'm with you aren't I?"

The coast came back into view and Kamekona expertly manoeuvred around the cliffs, until the cove came into view. "Time to set this bird down," He said hovering the helicopter over the sand, and carefully landing.

Danny leaned forwarded and patted him on the back, "thanks, big guy."

"No problem, brah, I'll be back at 4pm."

"You're not staying?" Danny asked, a little uneasy at being totally abandoned.

"I got more charters, time is money my friend, and little Keiki drives a hard bargain, got to make some profit today."

"You better not forget us." Danny said grabbing the basket.

"You got Kamekona's word, brah." Kamekona replied getting ready to set off back. Danny ducked under the blades and ran to join Grace further up the beach.

Once they finished waving Kamekona off, Danny set out a blanket and Grace stripped off to her bikini. "Come on Danno, race you to the water."

Danny pulled off his t-shirt, kicked off his shoes, and raced after her. Grace shrieked as he scooped her up and then threw her into the deeper water. They played in the surf for the best part of an hour before finally returning to the blanket and collapsing, exhausted.

Finally Grace sat up and opened the basket. She pulled out a tub containing sandwiches and handed them to Danny. "Uncle Steve did a fairly good job." Danny said pulling out the sub filled with all his favourite deli meats, and salad. Grace opened a big bag of chips then waved some cocoa puffs in Danny's direction. "Grace Williams, do you know how much I love you?"

"Of course I do, Danno. You tell me everyday."

"Are there any drinks in there?" Danny asked.

Grace lifted an ice pack and pulled out a container filled with freshly squeezed fruit juice, "yum Uncle Steve's fruit smoothie." She said with delight, "that must have been what he meant when he said a few extra things, oh and this must be for you, Danno." She said pulling out a cold bottle of beer.

"Cheers, Uncle Steve." Danny said popping the cap and taking a swig.

They soon made their way through the feast, finding fruit salad and Malasadas slipped in too. There was far too much food for the two of them, and they would be eating leftover's for the next few days. Once Danny finished his beer, he cracked open one of the bottles of water for them both to drink. Both stuffed, they lay back on the blanket and watched the clouds go by, pointing out different shaped ones to each other, and laughing when Grace decided one looked like a seal.

An hour later, Grace delved into her bag and pulled out a Frisbee, causing Danny to smile and jump to his feet. Plenty of Frisbee throwing, and more swimming later, Danny found himself disappointed when the hum of a helicopter hit their ears, and they realised it was Kamekona coming to get them.

"Did you have fun, Danno?" Grace shouted over the noise of the landing chopper.

"I did, thanks baby. It was the perfect Father's Day gift." Danny replied, and it was true. As worried as he had been about flying, he had enjoyed the tour and the day on the beach had been just perfect.

Packing up their things they joined Kamekona. "Howz'it?" He said as the pair neared.

"The perfect day," Danny replied. "And thanks for not forgetting us."

"I gave you Kamekona's word, didn't I?"

Everyone on board, Kamekona had started his checks, when Grace spoke up. "Uncle?" She asked in her sweetest voice, knowing how to pull at Kamekona's heart strings.

"Keiki?" He replied.

"Do you think we could go home via the waterfall? I want to get a picture." She said waving her camera.

"For you, Miss Grace anything." He replied as they lifted off.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

The waterfall was as impressive the second time as the first, and Grace eagerly snapped away with her camera. "Can we go a little lower?" She asked wanting to get a better picture.

"I don't know Keiki, that's up to your dad." Kamekona replied.

"Please, Danno, please just a little lower." Grace begged.

Seeing his daughter so excited, Danny found it hard to resist. "Just a little lower then, as long as it's safe."

"Course its safe, bruddah." Kamekona replied taking them down.

"Look, Danno, a deer." Grace pointed out with delight, and Danny leaned over to see. The deer, suddenly startled by the helicopter, raced off into the trees causing a flock of birds to suddenly take flight. Grace squealed with delight, seeing the birds fly right by the window, but there was a sudden judder from the helicopter, and alarms started sounding in the cockpit, as Kamekona started to swear and struggle with the cyclic.

"What is it?" Danny asked as the helicopter continued to judder and list to one side.

"Bird strike bent one of the rotors. I got to take her down." Kamekona shouted.

"Down? Down where? We're in the middle of the rainforest." Danny shouted back as Grace clung to him.

"There's a small clearing. Gonna land her there."

"Land, you said land right, as opposed to crash." Danny replied pulling Grace in closer, his heart racing in his chest.

"I'll do my best, brah, brace yourselves."

Grace bent over, head between her knees, and Danny leant himself over her, trying to encase his precious daughter to protect her. "I'm scared Danno." She cried.

"Me too, baby girl. But remember, Danno loves you."

"Love you too, Danno." She sobbed.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Poor Danny and Grace can't even have a nice picnic without me messing it up. **

**Chapter Three**

Grace screamed with a pure terror that broke Danny's heart, as the helicopter lurched back and forth, while Kamekona desperately tried to control their descent. Danny thought he heard an attempt at a mayday call as he desperately clung to Grace. Tree branches were sliced through like butter, as the helicopter descended into the much too small clearing that was taken up mainly by water. The window, nearest Danny, suddenly smashed as a large tree branch flew through. It slammed into Danny's side and back then bounced over his head, knocking the wind out of him for a second.

All around him he could see only green, and then with a force that shook every bone in their bodies, the helicopter crashed into the water and tipped to the side.

It had taken less than a minute to go from flying normally, to hitting the ground, and Danny was fortunate not to lose consciousness. For a few seconds he sat stunned, wondering if he was still alive. But then he heard Grace sobbing and it brought his senses rushing back. He quickly sat up. "Grace, baby, are you ok?"

"I think so." she answered. Then she screamed again when water started filling the helicopter. Danny quickly undid his seatbelt and dropped to the floor, which was actually the side of the helicopter. He quickly helped Grace out of her seatbelt and glanced forward at Kamekona, seeing the man was unconscious, at least he hoped he was just unconscious. Focusing in getting Grace to safety he helped her climb out of the chopper, and yelled to her, "get in the water and swim to the bank, I'm gonna help Kamekona." Then seeing Grace look apprehensive at leaving her father behind, he shouted, "Grace go. I promise I'll be right behind you."

Grace slipped into the water and started swimming towards the bank, which thankfully was only a few meters away. Danny then reached back into the chopper and grabbed their picnic basket, bag and the choppers emergency kit, and tossed them to the bank. Hoping they would come in handy. He then dropped back into the helicopter and made his way to the front. The water was up to his waist now, gradually pulling the chopper under. Reaching Kamekona, he quickly checked for a pulse and let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He found a strong, steady pulse, but Kamekona was still unconscious, blood trickling down the side of his head, where he had obviously hit it on impact with the water.

"Come on big guy, wake up." Danny shouted tapping his face. He reached forward and undid the seatbelt, which allowed Kamekona to fall forward, his weight taking Danny by surprise and trapping him under the water. With all his force, Danny pushed back up and managed to get his, and Kamekona's head's, above the water.

"Come on man, I know I call you shamu, but you don't have to live up to it. Wake up. There is no way I can haul you out of here on my own, and my daughter is waiting for us on the bank. Now wake, the hell, up" Danny yelled, finally splashing water in Kamekona's face.

Danny let out a nervous laugh as Kamekona finally roused. "What happened, brah?" He said shaking his head.

"You crashed the damn chopped into the pool, now wake up and get out of here, before we both drowned." Danny yelled.

"Gracie?" Kamekona asked as his senses returned to him.

"She's waiting for us on the bank, now get a move on big guy, climb up, and out."

Kamekona slowly managed to manoeuvre himself out of the chopper. The door was now almost level with the surface, and it wouldn't be long before it was totally under water. With one final push he landed in the water, and started a not too graceful swim to the bank.

Danny started to climb up after him, when the door finally dipped below the surface, and water rushed in through the hole, filling the cabin and forcing Danny back, as the chopper sank to the bottom of the pool, Danny with it.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Grace had made it to the bank and climbed out. She was shaking from head to foot, but ignored it so she could drag the things Danny had thrown on to the bank to safety. She turned around and nervously waited for several minutes, watching the helicopter sink lower with each passing second. Finally she saw Kamekona emerge, and yelled at him to head in her direction. As he made it to the shore she reached out and helped him out, then looked behind him ready to help her father. But her eyes widened with horror as she saw the last of the chopper disappear under the water. She scanned the water for her father, but was disappointed not to see any sign of him. "Danno!" She screamed out. She was just about to jump into the water to search for her father when his blonde hair broke the surface, and he gulped in some much needed air. He trod water for a few seconds before getting his bearings and then swimming towards them.

Hauling himself out of the water he soon found Grace in his arms, the both of them trembling, but happy to just hold each other.

"I thought we were gonna die, Danno. And just then I thought you had drowned." She sobbed.

"I know baby girl, but we got lucky. We're safe, sweetheart." He said running his hand up and down her back trying to warm her. Kamekona sat a few feet away, his head in his hands. "Baby, I need to check on Kamekona, okay? Look in the bag and see if the towels are still dry, and dry your self off." Grace immediately obeyed her father's request, and Danny grabbed hold of the emergency kit and opened it.

"Kamekona?" He said placing a hand on the large mans shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jersey. I didn't take us that low. We shoulda been safe." Kamekona said looking up at Danny, a look of despair on his face.

"As much as I would love to rant and rave at you, I agreed to it, and there was no way you could have foreseen that happening." Kamekona just shook his head. "You did good landing it. I've flown enough with Steve, and seen enough movies, to know how difficult it must have been to keep control. Thank you, man, for getting us down alive." Danny said gratefully.

"Waz nothing, brah," Kamekona sadly smiled. "This was not part of my 5 year plan." He said gesturing to the water.

"I bet." Danny said with a laugh. "But you're insured, right?"

"Course, what you take me for Haole?"

"A shrewd business man, who will most likely capitalise on the whole experience, once we get out of here," Danny said taking some gauze out of the emergency kit and holding it to the bleeding cut on Kamekona's head. "I can see the magazine deal already. _My helicopter horror."_

"You mean, if we get out of here." Kamekona replied.

"You got a mayday out, didn't you?" Danny asked.

"I tried, brah, but out here, you don't get too much signal."

"Great." Danny sighed looking for something to secure the gauze. The medical kit was extremely limited, and with no bandage, he improvised by pulling out the sodden tie from his pocket, wringing it out, then tying it around Kamekona's head.

Grace came over, a towel wrapper around her shoulders, and wrapped another around Kamekona's, "Uncle Steve will realise we are missing and send out a search party. He'll find us."

"Of course he will." Danny smiled, as visions of his partner commandeering a helicopter and scouring the island, popped in his head.

"Danno, you're bleeding." Grace suddenly exclaimed.

Danny twisted his body to look at his side, and saw his blood stained t-shirt. "It's nothing." He stated, ignoring the pain in his ribs and ache in his back. "Let me check you over." He said pulling his daughter in close. "Are you sure you're not hurt."

"I'm ok. My neck is just a little stiff." She said moving her head from side to side. "Wait 'til I tell my friends I survived a helicopter crash. Tommy will never believe me."

"No, it sounds like something he would usually make up." Danny replied surprised at how quickly Grace had recovered from their horrendous ordeal. Casting a critical eye over his daughter, he seemed satisfied she was ok, apart from a stiff neck, "you probably have a bit of whip lash, my neck is feeling a bit stiff too."

"I'm ok Danno. Now pleeeese let me look at your side." Grace begged.

"Fine," Danny replied and slowly pulled up his t-shirt.

"Ouch, that gotta sting, bruddah." Kamekona said seeing the slither of tree embedded in Danny's side, and the large amount of bruising already developing towards his spine.

"A damn branch hit me." Danny explained, struggling to see the full extent of the damage.

Grace dropped down at the side of her father, "I can treat it Danno, I just need to pull it out and apply pressure. It's just like a large splinter. Maddy showed us how."

"I knew there was a reason I allowed you to carry on with the Aloha Girls after the camping trip." Danny joked.

Grace grabbed some gauze and quickly pulled out the piece of tree and pressed on the wound. Danny squeezed his eyes shut, trying to blot out the pain. "Grace, just ease up on the pressure baby."

"I need to stop the bleeding, Danno."

"I know babe, but I'm pretty sure I broke a rib too and you're pressing on it." Grace instantly eased up on the pressure and looked worried. "It's just a broken rib, babe. It's nothing. Considering we just fell from the sky, I think we all just got lucky." Danny reassured.

Grace taped the gauze in place and then handed Danny a towel so he could dry himself off.

"Thanks monkey." Danny said hauling himself to his feet.

"How long do you think it will take Uncle Steve to find us?" Grace asked.

"I don't know baby. I'm sure he'll realise we're missing soon and start the search, but it's a big area to cover. I think we should be prepared to stay the night." Danny said going through the rest of their things.

"You got some food left in there, Keiki?" Kamekona asked.

"Are you serious?" Danny asked in shock, "How are you not concussed and nauseous?"

"Thick skull, brah," Kamekona replied tapping his head.

Danny looked at Grace, and they both laughed. "You can say that again." Danny laughed.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Steve glanced at his watch for the fourth time. Danny and Grace were due back half an hour ago, and there was no sign of them. After another 15 minutes he was really starting to worry, so made his way to the shrimp truck.

"Hey, Flippa you seen your cousin recently?"

"Course brah, he's been busy with tours today, went to collect Jersey and little Keiki." Flippa replied while passing a customer some garlic shrimp.

"How long ago was that?"

Flippa looked at his watch. "About two hours ago, they should be back now."

"But they're not." Steve stated. "I'm gonna check in with air traffic control." Steve moved away and called HPD asking them to patch him through.

"Commander McGarrett, this is Mark Harris, air traffic control. What can we do for you?"

"I got a missing chopper. Kamekona island tours went out to collect my partner, and his daughter, around two hours ago, and they haven't returned yet?" Steve explained.

"Oh," the voice on the phone replied, "Sir, I'm sure you know we don't log flight plans, for these smaller crafts. But we did have a transmission, a while back, that we were concerned was a mayday."

Steve's heart dropped to his stomach, and he instantly felt sick. "Was a mayday? It either was or it wasn't." He stated.

"It was a poor signal, too broken up to make out. We've been trying to raise them on the radio, but so far no luck. If you have a missing chopper then I think odds are, they could be related."

"Ok, I'm gonna call in the coast guard. Get them to fly out to the beach they were visiting. See if they were picked up."

"Ok Sir, we'll keep trying to reach them. I already have people trying to narrow down where the transmission came from." Harris explained.

Steve hung up and immediately contacted the coast guard. He arranged to meet and fly out with them to the beach. Running to the truck he slammed his phone into the hands free device and called Chin as he raced to meet the coast guard.

"Steve, howz'it?"

"Not good, Chin. I'm worried something has happened to Danny, Grace, and Kamekona." Steve said as he rounded a corner a little too fast.

"What do you mean?" Chin asked worriedly.

"Grace arranged a Father's Day surprise for Danny. Kamekona flew them out to a private beach for the day. He set off to collect them, but they haven't returned. Air traffic control has a possible mayday, but it was too broken to hear it properly. I'm on my way to meet the coast guard to fly to the beach to see if they are there."

"Oh man. What can I do, Steve?"

"Just let Kono know, and be on standby, I'll update you once we check the beach." Steve said hanging up as he arrived at the coast guard's helipad. Steve parked the truck and raced over to the helicopter where the coast guard team were already geared up and ready.

"Commander McGarrett, Commander Jones." One of the men introduced himself. "We're already to go. We need to move fast as we'll be losing light soon."

"Let's go then." Steve said grabbing a head set as he sat down near a window.

The helicopter was soon in the air and headed for the private beach, following the coast line, the most likely route Kamekona would have followed back. Steve scanned the land below him, but he wasn't hopeful of finding anything. If the chopper had gone down near the coast, surely someone should have seen it and called it in. As they drew nearer to the beach Steve was a jumble of nerves, he desperately wanted to find Danny and Grace abandoned on the beach. His partner red faced and ranting that Kamekona forgot them. He knew Kamekona was in trouble either way, so at least this way it would only be one of his friends he would have to worry about.

They arrived at the private beach and Steve's heart once again dropped into his stomach as the beach was completely deserted. "Shit, he picked them up." Steve said shaking his head.

"Commander, are you sure it was this beach they went to?" Commander Jones asked. "There are other beaches along this strip."

"Yeah, but this is the only one you can land the chopper on." Steve replied.

"We'll fly back further inland and start a search, but we're starting to lose light, and will have to call it a night soon, pick it up again at first light." Commander Jones sadly explained.

Steve nodded. He desperately wanted to find his friends, but he realised the chances of finding them at night were slim and would put the rescuers at risk.

With no sign of the downed helicopter, they returned to base as the light started to fade. "Let's hope air traffic control can narrow down the source of the signal, so we can get a search area tomorrow." Commander Jones said. "We'll see you here at 0600 hours."

Steve nodded and handed back the head set. Exiting the rescue helicopter he saw Chin and Kono waiting for them. Their faces fell as he walked over to them, alone.

"They weren't there?" Kono asked with tears in her eyes.

"No, there was no sign of them. The beach was empty, so Kamekona must have picked them up. We flew back further inland, but there was no sign of them." Steve said sadly.

"We called all the places they could have detoured to, to land. No sign of them." Chin said.

"We'll have to pick up the search first thing in the morning. It's getting too dark to see anything." Steve said the disappointment evident in his voice.

"What? Leave them out there all night?" Kono asked shocked.

"Kono, we don't even know if they're alive. If the chopper went down chances are..." Chin started but Steve cut him off.

"We're not gonna think that way. Kamekona would have done his best to land safely. We just need to work out where, so we can start searching in the morning. We are not leaving them out there for a second night. Let's go to the office, we can bring up some maps."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

"They're not coming tonight, are they?" Grace asked as she and Danny collected fire wood.

"I don't think so sweetheart, it's getting too dark for a search party now." Danny confirmed. "Why don't you take these back to Kamekona and I'll be back in a second, then we'll try to light these."

"Why aren't you coming with me?" Grace asked innocently.

"Because I'm gonna nip behind that tree." Danny said with a wink.

Grace quickly grabbed the firewood from her father and shot off back to Kamekona, leaving Danny in peace to relieve him self. Danny walked over to the tree and leaned against it for a second. Now Grace wasn't around he could drop his pretence that every thing was ok. The pain in his back and side from where the large tree branch had hit him, had been gradually growing, and Danny was starting to worry he had done more than just break a rib.

He took a deep breath and pushed off from the tree to set about relieving himself. Danny groaned as he got confirmation it was more than a broken rib. His urine was bloodstained. Even in the diminishing light he could see the red staining. "Shit." He said to himself. "You better find us first thing in the morning, Steven."

Danny returned to Grace and Kamekona, once again trying to act normal for Grace. She had gathered the sticks together and managed to find some kindling. "Ok Monkey, you might as well give it a try."

"You two's really think you can light that thing?" Kamekona asked.

"My Aloha Girls troop leader showed us how, and I practiced with Uncle Steve." Grace said undeterred.

"What?" Danny asked shocked.

"Oops." Grace said looking guiltily at her father. "You weren't supposed to know that."

"When, exactly, did Uncle Steve let you play with fire?" Danny asked rather peeved with his partner.

"When he looked after me the other month, so you could go out with Amber," Grace answered returning to trying to light the fire.

"Well that's the last time Uncle Steve babysits." Danny muttered under his breath.

"I've done it, I've done it." Grace suddenly screamed blowing on the small flames, then added extra fire wood.

"Nice one, sista." Kamekona said giving Grace a high five. Danny filled with pride that his daughter had actually managed to start the fire.

"Well done, Monkey. I'm proud of you. Remind me to thank Maddy when I next see her."

Grace beamed up at her dad, who carefully lowered himself to the ground, and couldn't help but wince as his rib protested and his back ached.

"You ok, Danno?" Grace asked concerned.

"Sure am, baby. Here have a drink then pass it to Kamekona." Danny lied passing her a water bottle from their picnic. Grace grabbed the bottle and took a few small sips, then passed it to Kamekona who started to greedily guzzle it down. "Hey, hey, big guy slow down. That's all the water we have left."

"What you talking about brah? There's plenty of water here." Kamekona said pointing to the pool that had swallowed his baby whole.

"Are you serious? You're an islander, and you want to drink the water? Come on man, you know that stuff is contaminated. Not to mention there is god knows how much jet fuel in there now."

"Oh man, didn't think about that. Here." He said passing the water to Danny who set it down beside him, noticeably not taking a drink.

Danny pulled out the picnic blanket and wrapped it around Grace, then reached into the emergency kit and pulled out a foil blanket and passed it to Kamekona. "Here you go, big guy, maybe you can wrap that around an arm or something.

As the sun set, the three of them ate the food they had left. Kamekona watched Danny with a critical eye, noticing that he hardly ate anything, and only had a few sips of the water. He also saw the way he was hunched over and kept shifting uncomfortably. He waited until Grace fell asleep before questioning the Jersey detective. "You hurting, brah?"

Danny looked up at Kamekona, "I'm fine, just a bit sore."

"You're lolo, bruddah, I can tell you're in pain and you look like a ghost, even for a Haole."

"My rib just hurts. We should get some sleep too." Danny said lying down, close to Grace. "Kamekona? You know how to use the flare gun, right?"

"Course, brah. You don't?"

"Yeah, I do. Just wanted to make sure you could, if I weren't able. Night, man." Danny closed his eyes exhausted. At least now he knew when help came Kamekona would be able to get their attention. He wasn't sure how serious his injuries were just that he obviously had some internal bleeding. As his eyes slipped closed, he hoped they would open again in the morning.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Thank you for all the follows and reviews. Time to see how Danny faired the night and get the team out looking. **

**Chapter Five**

Chin and Kono pulled up maps of the island and highlighted the area already covered.

"Ok, I think we can exclude the north shore, and work on the assumption that they took a detour on the way back." Chin said.

"Yeah, but where to? We're still left with a large area to cover." Kono replied. "Let's at least exclude the populated areas. We would have heard something by now if the chopper went down." More of the island was shaded red to exclude it from their search area.

Steve exited his office and joined them. "Ok, I just spoke to air traffic control and they have narrowed the signal down to this area here." Steve said highlighting an area of rainforest several miles wide.

"It's all rainforest." Kono said as the realisation hit the team. "If they went down there?"

"Yeah, it's not looking good, but I refuse to believe they are gone. We'll find them no matter what the outcome." Steve said, anger written all over his face. He suddenly thumped the table and kicked a chair away. "Damn it. Danny wanted me to go, was nervous to fly alone. I should have gone with them, maybe I could have..."

"Could have what Steve?" Chin interrupted, "What could you have done? Something major obviously happened. If you'd gone with them then who would have raised the alarm? You'd just be missing, too."

"I know but..."

"Buts not gonna help them brah. First light we're out there searching."

The office door creaked open and Flippa entered the office. "Howz'it. You guys found anything yet?"

"Flippa, I'm sorry we should have called." Kono said apologetically. "We've narrowed down the search to this area from the radio signal. We'll start searching again at first light."

"That's the area?" Flippa asked seeing the highlighted area, and his concern growing. "There's no where to land there. They crashed didn't they?"

"It looks like it, yeah." Steve said picking up the chair he had kicked over and sitting down, his head sinking into his hands.

"Oh man." Flippa said looking lost.

"I just don't get why they were flying there." Kono said. "You said Kamekona was just picking them up. They had already had their tour."

"Little Keiki probably wanted to see the waterfall again. Kamekona told me how she loved it on the way out." Flippa answered.

"Waterfall?" Steve asked lifting his head.

"Yeah, the waterfall in the valley, little Gracie loved it." Flippa replied.

"There's a small clearing at the bottom of it, right? Where the water opens up into a pool?" Steve asked, hopefully.

"Steve, it's not very big. You couldn't land a helo there. The pool takes up most of the clearing." Chin explained not wanting anyone to get their hopes up.

"If it were me, and we experienced any kind of trouble, that's where I'd set her down. It would be their best chance."

"It's still a long shot, Steve." Kono said.

"I know, but it's where we start tomorrow. If there's no sign of them we can expand the search out." Steve explained. "I'm not giving up on them. I refuse to accept that they are gone. They can't be gone. Not Danny, not Gracie." Steve choked. "If Kamekona managed to get her down, Danny will have got them to safety."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Grace woke up to the sun rising. She had woken a few times through the night, finding her dad asleep beside her. This time she could see her dad's face in the better light, and she instantly worried about how pale he looked. She reached out to touch him, and was shocked at how cold he was. The fire had gone out through the night as all three had been too tired to stay awake. She instantly sat up and threw her blanket over him.

"You ok, Gracie?" Kamekona asked from where he was sitting near by. "Can't sleep from the noise of the waterfall either, huh?

"Uncle, Danno's really cold. He doesn't look well." Grace said with tears in her eyes.

Kamekona got to his feet and moved over to the father/daughter pair. Carefully he put his hand to Danny's neck to check for a pulse. He knew Danny hadn't been right the night before.

"Why the hell are you touching me?" Danny suddenly grunted.

"Jeez brah, you scared us then." Kamekona said sitting back down.

"Danno, are you ok? You're really cold."

"Well somebody was hogging the blanket." He muttered finally opening his eyes.

Grace smiled seeing her dad awake, relieved as he smiled back at her. "The sun is coming up, Danno. They should be able to start looking for us soon."

"I bet Uncle Steve is already at the rescue centre." Danny said sitting himself up and regretting it. He suddenly felt extremely dizzy, and the pain in his back flared.

"Danno!" Grace exclaimed as she saw her father wobble.

"Easy, Jersey." Kamekona said placing a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Head rush." Danny said shaking his thoughts clear. "I just sat up too quick."

"Here, Danno, have some water." Grace offered.

"No, I'm good baby, you have it." Danny said fighting off a wave of nausea. "I think there was a bit of fruit left too. You should have that."

Grace frowned, but moved over to retrieve the fruit allowing Kamekona to whisper, "This is more than a broken rib, Danny."

Danny looked Kamekona in the eye, "there's nothing we can do about it anyway. I'm ok for now. Just promise me if it gets to a point where I'm not, you'll take care of Grace 'til you get out of here, because Steve is coming."

"You got it." Kamekona said grabbing the heat blanket, and wrapping it around Danny who still felt like ice.

The three sat watching the sun come up and the birds awaken. Grace cuddled up at her dad's side. Danny was doing his best not to show how much pain he was in, and how unwell he felt. He had just started to let his eyes droop when he heard the noise. "Listen." He suddenly instructed causing Grace to jump.

"What to? All I hear is the waterfall." Kamekona replied.

"No, listen, don't you hear it?" Danny said again.

Grace's face broke out into a huge smile, "it's them. It's Uncle Steve."

Danny scrambled to his feet with an adrenaline fuelled burst and grabbed the flare gun. He quickly loaded the flare and fired it into the air. Then they all stood watching, as the bright light floated back down to the ground, hoping it would be seen by the search party.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Once again a massive thanks for everyone's support. **

**Chapter Six**

Danny had been right, Steve had returned to the coast guard Station before the sun was even up. The helo was fuelled and ready to go as soon as the light was good enough.

Chin and Kono had agreed to stay behind, knowing that if they were lucky enough to find them, they would need the room on board.

Steve briefed Commander Jones on the search area, and explained his theory about the waterfall. It was agreed they would head there first. Thirty minutes later they were in the air and almost at the waterfall. Steve had scanned the forest the whole way there, hoping not to find a wreckage site. He had all his hopes pinned on the clearing, and he wasn't sure he would be able to keep his cool if they weren't there.

"Commander, I have a flare at two o'clock." The pilot suddenly announced.

"Thank god." Steve said, already moving over to the door and grabbing the rescue harness.

"Commander, what do you think you are doing?" Commander Jones asked.

"Those are my people down there. I need to go down." Steve begged.

The helicopter was hovering over the clearing now. "Sir, I have three standing people below." The pilot happily announced. "No sign of a chopper though."

"See, they're fine, please let me go."

"Ok, fine." Commander Jones conceded.

Steve quickly attached the harness and was lowered into the clearing. The joy at seeing his three friends standing waiting for him was amazing. Touching the ground he quickly released himself and ran over to his friends, Grace throwing herself into his arms. "I knew you'd come." She screamed.

"You took your sweet time with the rescue." Danny said coming over to join them, and before he knew it Steve had pulled him into a hug.

"Thank god. I thought I'd lost you both." Steve sighed.

"Got room for one more?" Kamekona said joining the group.

"Sure have, big man." Steve said then looked up. "Where the hell is the chopper?"

"Swimming with the fishes," Danny replied.

"Are any of you hurt?" Steve asked.

"Just a bit sore," Danny jumped in before the others two could answer. "Big guy here hit his head though and was knocked unconscious. Nearly drowned me getting him out, he should go up first."

Steve looked Kamekona over then smiled at the tie wrapped around his head. "Good job I gave you that back." He said starting to attach the harness to Kamekona.

Soon Kamekona was being lifted into the air. Danny stepped closer and asked, "That thing will take his weight, right?"

Steve smiled, "it should."

"At least if it snaps it's over the water, we might even recover the chopper if he drains out all the water."

Kamekona was dragged on board and the harness sent back down. "You next Danny, and then I'll go up with Grace so she doesn't have to go up alone." Steve ordered. Danny looked apprehensive, but then nodded, knowing Grace was in good hands.

Steve and Grace were finally winched up and helped on board. The doors were closed and the helicopter set off back. The medic was already checking Kamekona over, and had replaced Danny's tie dressing with a proper one. Danny sat back, relieved that they were all safe and on their way home. Steve finished helping Grace out of the harness and placed a head set over her ears to protect them from the noise of the blades. Looking over at Danny he finally realised how pale he was. "Yo, Danno. You ok? You look pale."

"We just survived a helicopter crash. The last place I want to be is on another one, Steven. Cut me some slack." Danny replied back. He still didn't want Grace worrying about him being hurt.

Steve seamed satisfied with the response until he saw Kamekona lean forward and speak to the medic, who suddenly turned to look at Danny. He then grabbed his bag and moved over.

"Sir, I'm Lieutenant Pike. I'd like to check you out." The medic said.

"My daughter, first please." He said indicating Grace.

"I'm fine Danno, you should let them look at your rib, and the wound will need re-dressing." Grace piped up.

"What wound? Danny you said you were fine, a broken rib is not fine." Steve said moving to sit in front of his partner.

"I got hit by a falling tree branch." Danny explained.

The medic lifted Danny's t-shirt, and everyone sucked in a breath. Danny's side and back was now covered in dark purple bruising.

"That wasn't there before, Danno?" Grace said in shock, she knew her father hadn't been feeling well, but he had reassured her it was just his rib.

The medic quickly wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Danny's arm and started to pump it up.

"Danny that's bad, is there anything else you're hiding?" Steve asked.

Danny sighed, looked at Grace, then the medic. "There was blood in my urine last night. I haven't been since, and the pain has got worse since it happened."

"Your blood pressure is very low, sir. Given the amount of bruising, I suspect some internal bleeding. I'm gonna start an IV." He said reaching into his medical kit.

"No, I'm fine. It can wait until we land." Danny replied.

"Danny, don't be stupid." Steve said sternly.

"My daughter doesn't need to see that, Steven, I..." Danny stopped as his vision blurred, and he shook his head. "I'm fiiiinnnee." He slurred before pitching forward into Steve's arms.

"Danno." Grace shouted as she watched Steve and the medic wrestle a lifeless Danny on to the floor.

The medic worked quickly to place the IV, while Steve secured an oxygen mask over Danny's face. Soon Danny was receiving much needed fluids, and the medic started cutting his T-shirt away and connecting him to a monitor, then rechecked his BP. He carefully examined Danny's side and confirmed a broken rib, then spent time palpating Danny's back.

"Given that he had blood in his urine, I suspect he's damaged his kidney. He'll most likely need surgery." The medic explained.

"10 minutes, 'till we reach the hospital." The pilot's voice came over their head phones. "I notified your guys on the ground that we're en route.

Steve watched Danny anxiously. He couldn't believe he had just got them all back safe, only for Danny now to be in trouble again. The medic was squeezing a bag of fluid in to Danny, in an attempt to improve his blood pressure. Slowly glassy eyes opened. "Grace?" Danny whispered.

"I'm right here, Danno." She said taking hold of his hand. Danny attempted to sit up, but Steve softly restrained him.

"Stay put, Danny, we're almost at the hospital and I'll take care of Grace. Just do what the medics say."

Danny nodded, and then scrunched up his eyes. He was mad at his body for giving up on him so suddenly. He felt extremely light headed, and the pain was now all encompassing. The medic must have realised this, as he felt a sudden warm rush enter his veins, and soon the pain dialled back a little. He felt Grace clinging to his hand, and gave her a small squeeze. He really wanted to open his eyes and reassure her he was ok, but he just couldn't find the energy to open them again.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Danny felt the jolt of the helo touch down, then several pairs of hands carefully moved him out of the door, and onto a gurney, Grace's hand sliding from his grip. He felt the gurney start to move, and heard the familiar voice of Dr. Pearce talking to him, but found he was unable to respond, his world spinning even though his eyes were closed.

They had obviously reached the trauma room as he felt a blood pressure cuff wrapped around his arm, and electrodes placed on his chest. He heard Dr. Pearce order chest and abdominal X-rays, and flinched slightly as he felt a pinch in his arm as someone inserted another cannula and drew off blood work.

His head was still spinning, and he fought to respond to Dr. Pearce's questions. But he couldn't get his mouth and brain to co-operate, and his eyes felt like they were weighed down with lead. He managed to grunt in pain as his side, and back, was palpated. Then groaned internally as he felt his boardies being cut away and knew what was coming next.

He was thankful that the nurse worked quickly to secure a catheter, but started to worry when he heard her confirm the presence of blood, and Dr. Pearce order a CT. A sheet was thrown over him and soon he was on the move again, no doubt en route to the CT scanner. He felt his body tip and a hard board slid in behind him, then he was quickly moved across to the scanner. The movement was too much for Danny, his whole body feeling heavy, he let himself fall the rest of the way into unconsciousness.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Steve carried Grace from the landing pad, following after Danny's gurney. But when they reached the ER, Danny was whisked into a trauma room and Steve was ushered into one of the exam rooms, Kamekona following after.

"I knew he was holding back, told me he was good, but he looked in pain." Kamekona explained.

"He'll be ok, won't he Uncle Steve?" Grace asked as he set her down on the gurney.

"I'm sure he will sweetheart. Your dad's tough." Steve reassured. He then turned to Kamekona, "what the hell happened? What were you doing so far inland, and how'd the chopper go down?"

"It was my fault." Grace answered.

"That's lolo Gracie, it was just bad luck." Kamekona quickly replied. No way was he letting Grace feel responsible for what happened.

"But I wanted to see the waterfall again, I wanted to go lower." Grace said rubbing tears from her eyes.

Steve immediately turned on Kamekona, "you took her too low?" He angrily asked.

"No way, I took her lower but not below regulations. Honest McGarrett. We just got unlucky." Kamekona replied defensively.

"Then what happened?" Steve asked, desperate to find out why his friends day had gone so wrong.

"Bird strike, brah, bent one of the rotors. Whole damn flock of the things took off, flew right at us."

"Oh." Steve replied not sure what else to say. He had heard of choppers being brought down by bird strikes before, and even some of the best military pilots had not been able to successfully land their damaged choppers. "Sorry man. I was just so worried when you didn't show up, and I'm worried about Danny. You did good big guy, not many people could have landed, and you all walked away."

"Not exactly all." Kamekona said hanging his head.

Steve placed a hand on his shoulder. "Danny will be fine. You'll see."

"Why didn't he tell us how hurt he was though, Uncle Steve?" Grace asked, hurt evident in her voice and written all over her face.

"Knowing your dad, he wouldn't have wanted you to worry. He wouldn't have wanted to scare you." Steve answered knowing that Danny would do anything to protect his daughter.

"He didn't tell anyone he was hurt though?"

"I know kiddo and trust me we will be having words about that." Steve replied.

"Get in line behind me then." Grace said sitting up straight. "Danno needs to know I'm not a baby anymore, and he can't protect me from everything."

Steve smiled, Grace was right. Whether Danny liked it or not, his daughter was growing up and could no longer be shielded from the harsh reality of the world.

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

Danny slowly began to regain his senses. He could hear the beeping of a machine and an antiseptic smell tickled his nose, reminding him of where he was. He sensed movement around him and finally found the strength to open his eyes. Blinking his eyes a few times he focused on the figure by his side and recognised Dr. Pearce.

"Hey, Danny, good to have you back in the land of the living. Looks like the blood we have given you is doing its job and bringing your BP up. How are you feeling?"

Danny thought for a second, and realised he was no longer in intense pain. Only an ache in his back remained, his fuzzy head told him he had plenty of the good stuff on board. "A little fuzzy," He managed to reply. "Where's Grace?"

"She's outside with Steve. She's fine. It's you that has been worrying us all."

"Sorry." Danny whispered.

"Danny, I've just looked at your CT scan, and it looks like you have seriously bruised your right kidney, and damaged your ureter, the tube that connects the kidney to the bladder. You're going to need surgery to fix it."

"Isn't that just my luck?" Danny sighed.

"I'd say surviving a helicopter crash is pretty lucky. We'll get you to surgery in a sec, and get you fixed up. Just take it easy. We're transfusing you to replace the blood you have lost, and your vitals are much better now."

"Can I see Grace first? Please." Danny begged.

"Ok, but just for a few minutes. They're almost ready for us in the OR." Dr. Pearce said before disappearing and returning with Steve and Grace.

"Hey buddy, scared us a bit there." Steve said as he reached Danny's side.

"Sorry. You ok Monkey? She ok?" Danny asked Steve, concerned for his daughter.

"She's fine. She's been checked out and has a minor case of whip lash. Just like you." Steve informed his partner.

Danny sighed with relief, realising that his own neck did feel much stiffer than the previous night. "Kamekona?"

"Is fine too. They stitched up his head, and have already released him. Flippa has taken him home to get some rest, but I had to promise to keep him updated on you."

"Good. I guess we were really lucky." Danny replied then looked at Grace. She hadn't said a word since she entered, and Danny realised she was mad the second he saw her face. It was a picture of Rachel's every time they would have an argument. "You ok Monkey?"

"No, I'm not, Danno. I'm mad at you? Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? I'm not a baby any more, Danno, you should have told me." Grace pouted.

"You couldn't have done anything, babe, there was no point everyone worrying about it." Danny replied taking her hand. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to scare you. Forgive me?"

Grace smiled. "Ok, but next time you tell me if something is wrong, ok?"

"I'm really hoping there is no next time, baby." Danny smiled.

"Well Grace may have forgiven you easily, but I haven't." Steve spoke up, "you told me you were fine, Danny. You should have told me you were hurt, and I would have sent you up first to the medic. Then maybe we could have prevented the almighty crash you had in the chopper."

"I didn't want to scare Grace. I thought I was ok. That we could land, and I'd get checked out. I didn't want her to worry." Danny replied.

"And instead she ended up watching you spectacularly face plant."

"Well that wasn't part of the plan." Danny replied closing his eyes, exhaustion sweeping over him again.

"Ok, I'm sorry but that's it for now." Dr. Pearce interrupted seeing her patient tire. "I'm taking you to surgery now, Danny."

"Ok." Danny simply responded.

"Behave yourself, Danny. I'll take care of Grace." Steve said squeezing his friend's shoulder and receiving a small smile.

"I love you Danno." Grace called after him.

"Love you too Monkey. No building fires with Uncle Steve while I'm gone."

Steve quickly looked at Grace, his eyes wide open. "You told him, that was supposed to be a secret. You know I'm a dead man now, right?"

"It's ok, Uncle Steve. I think Danno will let that one go. After all we were able to keep warm through the night because I started a fire. Now if I tell him about the knife throwing lesson that might be a different story." Grace teased.

"You do that, and your dad will be the one throwing knifes at me."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Thankyou all for the reviews. I really appreciate everyone's kind words and support, and of course thanks as always to wenwalke. **

**Chapter Eight**

Steve, Chin and Kono were sat around Danny's hospital bed. Grace had managed to sneak up on to the bed, and was now sleeping cuddled up to her dad's side.

After three hours in surgery, Dr. Pearce had arrived to let them know Danny was being moved to a private room. They had managed to repair the damage and stop the bleeding. With lots of rest, Danny would be just fine. All three friends couldn't believe just how lucky they had been.

Danny started to wake and turned his head to see what the cause of the unexpected weight against his side was. He smiled when he saw Grace fast asleep. "She flaked out as soon as she got up there." Kono explained upon realising Danny was awake.

"She's really ok?" Danny asked his friends.

"She's fine, Danny." Steve reassured.

"What about me? When can I get out of here?"

Steve smiled, "don't get too ahead of yourself, buddy, you're stuck here for a few days." Seeing Danny's eyes immediately flit to Grace, he added, "don't worry about Gracie, she can stay with me."

Danny moved his hand to carefully push himself up the bed a little, but Steve quickly stopped him. "Careful Danny, you have a couple of tubes in your side you don't want to dislodge."

"A couple?" Danny asked.

"One's a standard drain, and the other is a nephrostomy tube. It goes into your kidney and drains the urine to give your ureter chance to heal. They managed to patch that up and placed a stent in it. They will need to remove it in a few weeks time, but the nephrostomy tube and drain should be able to be removed in a few days." Steve explained.

"More surgery?" Danny asked disappointed at the sound of a long recovery.

Steve bobbed his head from side to side. "Not exactly surgery, let's just say there is a more natural route they can take to retrieve it."

Danny paled upon realising what Steve meant. "Well isn't that something to be thankful for." He replied sarcastically, gaining grins from his three team members. "Can't they just leave it?"

"Afraid not D, too much of an infection risk."

Danny shifted slightly, mindful of the tubes, and Steve helped to sit him up a little. "So a few days, then I can go home right?"

"Then you can come back to mine." Steve answered. "You really bruised your kidney buddy, and the doc has prescribed bed rest for at least two weeks, to make sure the bleeding settles."

"Two weeks? When you say bed rest, you mean taking it easy right?"

"Sorry, Danny. It means bed to bathroom, and back, maybe the couch after the first week is up."

Steve commiserated. "Which is why you, and Gracie, are coming to stay at mine for a bit."

"Seriously? I'm gonna be stuck in bed for two weeks?" Danny asked shocked.

"Maybe a bit more, depends on the bleeding." Chin answered.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that, buddy, way to cheer me up."

"Danny, you survived a helicopter crash. I think a couple of week's bed rest is pretty good, all things considered." Chin replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Danny sighed and pulled Grace closer to him. "There is no way I am ever getting on a chopper, ever again."

"I think that's fair." Kono soothed, "in fact, I don't think I'll be getting in one either."

Danny smiled at her then turned his head to Steve. "You can help Kamekona buy the next one. Make sure there is room for parachutes."

5-0-5-0-5-0-5-0

A week later, Steve came down his stairs carrying a breakfast tray. Seeing Grace sat on the sofa he said, "It's your turn next time. If I have to go up there one more time! He is driving me insane."

"He's just bored, Uncle Steve." Grace replied. "I'll go keep him company." And she dashed up the stairs.

Steve washed up the dishes and started to feel bad. Grace was right. If he had been stuck on bed rest, he would have been climbing the walls by now. Danny had begged to be allowed downstairs and would rest on the couch, but Steve had insisted he stay in bed as the amount of blood in Danny's urine had not decreased, and another scan before Danny was discharged, showed his kidney was still significantly bruised. At least the nephrostomy tube had been removed, and the repair job was holding.

Steve grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed upstairs. Entering his guest room he saw Grace cuddled up to her dad's side, reading to him. Danny had his arm around her, pulling her up close, and had a content smile in his face. Steve set the water bottle down by Danny causing him to frown. "You know, if I drink any more water, I'm gonna turn into a fish."

"Sorry Danny, but you heard what the doc said. You need to drink at least three litres a day to flush your kidney."

"I know, but I thought she wanted me on bed rest. If I keep drinking this much I'm gonna be going to the toilet every hour." Danny moaned.

"Well, at least you get to stretch your legs then." Steve laughed as his phone beeped. He reached into his pocket, pulled it out, and read the message. "Kamekona is on his way over with lunch."

"Seriously? Again? If he keeps dropping food by like this I'm gonna be as big as he is. I can't even burn any of it off, stuck here." Danny said indicating the bed.

"I think he just feels bad, Danno." Grace said sweetly.

"He doesn't need to feel bad, he saved our lives landing that thing the way he did. He's the one that's losing business."

"Not for much longer. He already has another helo lined up. He's just waiting for the insurance money to come through." Steve explained.

"Already? That was fast work."

"I may have helped him out a bit. I have a buddy who left the navy and specialises in helo's now. I got him a good deal on an ex display that has nice strong rotors. My buddy is flying it over from the mainland next week."

"Thanks good." Danny smiled, although he couldn't believe Kamekona was gonna be flying again so soon after their ordeal.

"So what do you two have planned for today?" Danny asked looking at Steve and Grace, "and please, tell me it's not any more lessons in fire starting, or anything equally dangerous."

Steve gave Grace a nervous glance, worried that she had told Danny about the knife lesson. But the twinkle in Grace's eye told him that their secret was safe. "I don't know. Maybe we could just hang out here today and keep you company. Max dropped some old board games around last night, to keep you occupied. We could play some of them. But we have to be careful, as I think some are collector items."

"Cool." Grace said jumping off the bed to go collect them, causing Danny to flinch as pain flared in his back and side. Grace returned less than a minute later, arms full of stacked boxes. She placed them on the bed, and the top one slid off on to Danny's lap.

Danny looked at the box in disbelief. It was old and faded, showing the games age. "Is Max serious or is he having a joke at my expense?"

Steve looked confused, but then Danny held the box up, and he had to stifle a laugh. "Helicopter Race Game. I remember playing that with dad when I was younger. You have to spin the dial and move the right amount of spaces."

"We are not playing that one." Danny said tossing the box to the bottom of the bed.

"What about this one then?" Grace said beaming and holding up another game.

This time Steve did burst out laughing as he saw Grace holding up the game, Operation. "Oh, my, god, you're killing me here." Danny said throwing his head back against the head board. "This is going to be the longest week of my life."

Steve smiled, then took the game from Grace and pulled it out of the box. "At least you get to live it, Danno. For a while there, I thought we'd lost you all. Come on, I'll let you off from playing the helicopter one, but Operation is pretty cool."

"Yay." Grace said starting to set the game up. "Here Danno, I think you could use this." She smirked as she handed Danny a small piece of plastics. Danny looked at it, then back at his daughter confused. "It's a spare rib," She giggled, "At least that ones not broken."

Both Steve and Danny started laughing, Danny having to brace his broken rib to ease the pain. Danny shook his head in amazement at his daughter. Any other kid would have been traumatised by their ordeal. But not Grace Williams, she took it in her stride, and Danny was sure she secretly loved the impromptu camp out. Perhaps she was spending too much time around Steve, Danny wondered, then again maybe that's not really a bad thing.

**The End**

**BTW The Helicopter Race Game actually exists. **


End file.
